1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an optical disc drive which can prevent a system shut down due to external static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical disc drives record information by emitting light onto a recording medium (i.e., CDs or DVDs) or reproduce the recorded information,
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a bottom view of a conventional optical disc drive, respectively. FIG. 3 shows the conventional optical disc drive where a base cover is separated.
Referring to FIGS. 1–3, the conventional optical disc drive comprises a case 10 having a circuit board 12 and a tray 16 having an optical disc D mounted thereon and installed capable of sliding in and out of the case 10.
The optical disc drive further comprises, a main base 30 coupled to the tray 16, the main base having a spindle motor 18 to rotate the optical disc D and an optical pickup 20 to record data on the optical disc D or reproduce the recorded data while sliding across the optical disc D and a bracket 40 to support the spindle motor 18. A variety of circuit patterns (not shown) including a ground pattern is provided at the bracket 40. The circuit pattern is connected to the circuit board 12 provided at the case 10 through a first flexible printed circuit (FPC) 14. A driving motor 22 to drive the optical pickup 20 is installed on the main base 30. The driving motor 22 is connected to a circuit pattern provided at the bracket 21 through a second FPC 24.
A base cover 60 is installed on a bottom surface of the main base 30 to protect various components installed on the main base 30. The surface of the base cover 60 is coated with an insulation layer. A through hole 61 through which a contact portion 53 of a leaf spring for ground 50 which is described below is formed in the base cover 60.
The leaf spring for ground 50 which is bent and contact s with the base cover 60 and the bracket 40 are assembled to the base cover 60 to remove the static electricity which may be applied from the outside to the base cover 60.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are a plan view and a sectional view of the leaf spring for ground 50, respectively. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the leaf spring for ground 50 includes a coupling portion 51 coupled to the base cover 60, a contact portion 53 contacting the bracket 40, and a connection portion 52 to connect the coupling portion 51 and the contact portion 53. A plurality of sharp protrusions 51 a are formed on a bottom surface of the coupling portion 51.
When the leaf spring for ground 50 is assembled to the base cover 60 by using a screw 55, the sharp protrusions 51 a formed on the bottom surface of the coupling portion 51 contact with a contact surface of the base cover 60, thereby generating scratches on the base cover 60. Accordingly, a coating layer formed on the surface of the base cover 60 is peeled away. Thus, the contact portion 53 of the leaf spring for ground 50 contacts the bracket 40 through the through hole 61 formed on the base cover 60.
In the above structure, the static electricity applied from the outside of the optical disc drive to the base cover 60 where the coating layer is peeled away due to the scratches passes through the leaf spring for ground 50 toward the bracket 40.
However, in the conventional optical disc drive, since the leaf spring for ground 50 is used to remove the static electricity accumulated on the base cover 60, the number of components and the number of steps required to remove the static electricity increase.
Sharp protrusions are needed on the coupling portion 51 of the leaf spring for ground 50 to generate scratches on the surface of the base cover 60. Thus, when the leaf spring for ground 50 is manufactured by using a mold in which the shape of the protrusions is blunted, the scratches may not be generated on the surface of the base cover 60.